Thank You In Advance
by FantasyLover74
Summary: Is reincarnation possible? Is it possible for the love of your past life to be the only love in your every life? Fitzwilliam Darcy is about to have that question answered when he meets Elizabeth Bennett.


Thank You in Advance

 **Summary:** _Is reincarnation possible? Is it possible for the love of your past life to be the only love in your every life? Fitzwilliam Darcy is about to have that question answered when he meets Elizabeth Bennett._

AN: This story came to me while at work and I was listening to Boyz II Men.

Fitzwilliam Darcy "Will or William" to his friends and family cannot for the life of him recall why he agreed to come out with his best mates his cousins John & Richard Fitzwilliam and Charles Bingley. It has only been four months since he called off his wedding to Charles sister Caroline after catching her in bed with his sister Georgiana's then boyfriend George Wickham. He shuddered just thinking about the fall out after that fiasco as he took his drink of choice from one of his cousins.

A lot of people thought that he was still hurt and broken hearted over the ordeal they would be surprised to learn that he just felt relieved that those two vultures were out of his and his sister's lives for good. The only reason he even popped the question to Caroline at all was because it was expected of him to do so. He submitted to family pressure and obedience and look where that got him. The only friendship that remained between the Bingley's and Darcy's families was the one he had with Charles.

There was a wedding two months ago but it was between George and Caroline because aghast Caroline the poor darling because pregnant. In the Bingley parents eyes Caroline the youngest could do no wrong. That was why they blamed George Wickham and him William for what happened to their poor innocent youngest daughter.

Stupidity in parents with their children or other people knows no bounds.

William was not the one caught fucking two other people at the same time.

That was Caroline Bingley.

William just thanked God they in the three years of dating her he never slept with her. He didn't want to catch what any if at all diseases she may have on or in her body.

They were not using protection. In the four months since the ordeal William could still remember when he walked in on them he had a clear view to see if they did.

Every time he was close to weakening something in the back of his mind stopped him. Something in him knew that sleeping with Caroline would hurt someone else badly.

Will could here his mates talking in the background as he let his mind wonder again looking around the pub not really seeing anything in particular when his eyes landed on a table close to the dance floor full of young ladies. One of those ladies could his eye she was pretty in that next door girl sort of way until she turned and locked eyes with him.

It was like being sucker punched when you were not looking for it coming your way.

Her eyes were a different from the norm. A cross between emerald and hunter green that to him could touch his very soul and they were.

William could feel his body, mind, and soul screaming out at the same time saying finally this is the people they were waiting for. He could see that she was on the short side, but he knew her body was just made to fit right up against his.

William's mind was flashing a million different vignettes where the starring roles were played by just her and him. William felt a touch on his arm but he paid it no mind as he handed his drink back to that person and began to walk over to the table that sat the very person that was meant to be his for all time.

His three mates just stood back and watch to see what William was up too. To see him stop at a table filled with beautiful girls that were not like their friend at all.

He was the shy one of their group.

They all sucked in a breath to see him give the ladies a single dimple smile before asking one of them for her hand which he kissed they he whispered in her ear something that she agreed too.

He gave a slight bow to the table of ladies before leading his lady of choice out on the dance floor where a slow dance was beginning to play.

 _Excuse me, I know we just met  
But may I have this dance?  
_

They didn't say a word to one another as they dance together, but it appeared to bother group that something magical was happening one the dance floor between them.

 _Sitting here with a drink in my hand  
Your presence I can't ignore  
I must admit I like watching you dance  
But it seems like I've seen this before  
_

William's mates came to the table of ladies so they could get a closer look at them and what was going on with William and the lady in his arms.

 _Girl, you look like like my first wife wife  
Who'd never been married before  
So I kiss your hand and tell you, "Thank you"  
You turn and ask me, "What for?"  
_  
The men as one unit turned to talk to the ladies at the table when they too were sucker punch in the gut like William was before them when looking into the eyes of these ladies.

 _For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore  
Proudly three months from now_

Charles took the hand of the only blond at the table then began to lead her onto the dance floor. Then the twins lead the last two ladies of the table onto the dance for. The men all thought whatever was affixing William was now affixing them too. But they were not minding one little bit at all.

 _For when you said, "I do", next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance_

They were all looking into the eyes of their future. William with Elizabeth, Charles with Elizabeth's Cousin Jane, the twins John and Richard with Elizabeth twin sister Mary and their childhood friend Charlotte.

 _Shawn, help me sing it  
Hi, my name is Shawn  
Tell me your name although I know the last one  
It's funny that we're shaking hands_

For the rest of the night they didn't leave each-others side except to use the restrooms.

 _Wait a minute, I know this hand  
It's the same hand  
I'll hold in front of a minister  
Same hand  
When you're havin' my son and his sister  
I don't mean to sound so bold and forward  
But I thank you in advance_

As they sat together William and Elizabeth shared everything with one another even things that have not told another living soul. They both just knew that there secrets where safe with them.

 _For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore  
Proudly three months from now_

This first night laid the foundation that will be a strong and lasting marriage that will be filled with laughter, tears and a love that will never bind to any outside forces that would try to break them apart.

 _For when you said, "I do", next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance_

When William proposed to Elizabeth and she said yes he was finally able to come clean about his connections to royalty. He was from an ancient ducal line that went back generation he would be taking up his family's next head as the Duke and all of the duties that come with it when they get married so Elizabeth will be a duchess. She was shocked William was smug he could image Elizabeth was a wonderful duchess.

 _It's like I came back to time to tell you, "Thank you"  
You're as beautiful then as you are now  
Look in the mirror, there is a picture  
Of you and the man you love_

William was wonderfully surprised that Elizabeth was an editor of books in one of the leading publishing companies in the world, and she was secretly a successful writer in her own right.

 _For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore  
Proudly three months from now_

They kept their relationship quite only those closest to them knew they were together, and saw the love they had for each other was true and real.

 _For when you said, "I do", next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance_

Their wedding and the lead up to it was like their relationship kept quiet. The only quest where there was who they wanted there. It was a beautiful sunset wedding overlooking the back garden in his ancient family home of Pemberley.

 _For our first kiss on next week  
For when we made love in six weeks  
For the ring you wore  
Proudly three months from now_

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam were on their honeymoon when the news of their marriage broke. They played it start since Charlotte worked for a popular women magazine they got the story and photos that they could not published until three weeks after the wedding.

 _For when you said, "I do", next March  
And for those beautiful children of ours  
Yes, I know it might sound strange 'cause we just met  
But I thank you in advance_

They could here the screams coming up and down from Caroline Wickham and her mother Angela Bingley to his aunt Catherine LeBrough and her daughter Anne.

But the happy couple could not care less. They were in love and with the person they were meant to be with.

 _I thank you in advance  
Oh, ooh ooh ooh_

As for those other three couples well that is a story for another time.

6


End file.
